Texas star
by The occupied puppet
Summary: Texas is falling for Louisianna . ' i know fail summery all the states are people yayyy


**yay 2nd series :D i made up this story 1. cuz im from texas 2. im a freak who day dreams all day and 3. cause in my head they look cute togather X3**

**Disclaimer: i do not own hetalia, Texas, or Louisiana but if i did i would be sending yall a video of them... at night... in bed... well you get it enjoy Ve~**

** ( = ヮ = )৩**

* * *

**Texas star**

Texas pulls her hair back into her usual braid sighing at the fact that america was holding a meeting for the states when she was actualy enjoying the stormy weather for once, she reaches for her jeans than stops, thinking about what Florida said **" i think you would look realy~ realy~ cute in that dress i bought you and i think Louisiana would think so too~"** She blushes at the thought of it _'would Louis really like it? i hope he wont think i look too northern gah they're annoying as hell'_ She holds it up to her self, the yellow colored dress matching the streaks of blond in her hair. she smiles thinking of how nice it would be if Louis praised her. She blushes more imagining his lips forming her name _'Jessi'_ she blushes denying that he would ever do that " After all he's only a friend" she accidentally says out loud. Jessi decides to put on her usual flannel shirt, jeans, and boots and gets into her truck ready for the meeting.

~Prussian time skip of awasomeness~

Jessi arrives at the meeting just to be glomped by florida her self. florida pouted at the sight of her grimy jeans and faded shirt " Jessi!~ why arent you wearing the dress i bought you?" texas blushes faintly "well Bella i just um didnt feel like wearing it today..." florida smirks at her blush and whispers in her ear " i know you dont want to wear it cuz of Louisianna~" Texas goes from slightly pink to deep red from that comment and nods slightly while messing with her braid "come on Jessi you look so pretty in that dress and i think he would think so too" she just shakes her head, florida sighs " oh well ill leave you with your insecure self cuz Georgia is calling me~" she says while dashing off to see Benjamin. Texas sighs and and goes into the conference room trying not to watch at the couple that was making out behind her.

Texas walked into the room seeing that as usual california and new york were gossiping, Alaska was... somewhere, and america was ranting about how we all shared his hearoness. She smiles brightly when she sees Louis, his shaggy brown hair slightly managed today, his olive skin particularly muscled. You didnt know you were staring untill your friend Arizona grabbed you from behind. Jessis reflexes come into affect, putting him into a head lock. "ahhh Jessi i give, i give!" she smiles bashfully at her trapped friend " sorry but you know not to sneak up on me when im zoned out " luckily he was an idiot and never noticed that she liked louis. All of the other states knew but once they realized that she always had a gun on her they didn't even think of gossiping about her. Ari dragged her to her seat smiling and congratulating her on getting out of the drought. Jessis eyes wandered to louis and smiled remembering when they first met

**She was running as fast as her legs could take her in the darkness, tripping over her feet as she ran she heard the screams of mexico growing closer. the tears in her eyes suddenly fell _'i dont want to go back there i just want to be free'_ she feels her feet being jerked from underneath her and a hand on her mouth holding her still in a hollowed out tree. Once mexico sped past she kicked him in the groin, took her revolver out of her boot and pointed it at his chin wispering "if yall dont tell me who yall are it 10 seconds this tree will be dyed red" she looked at the young man the best she could in the darkness. He had dirty blond hair that had flecks of... blood, mud? he smiled nervously at the gun on him "im a state and your on my property" Texas or tejas as she was known back then sighed and slid to the floor "Gracias a Dios is this americas territory?" he nodds slightly and pushes her out of the tree right when she passes out.**

She wakes up to america yelling "lets get this party started!" she sighs _'this is going to be along day'_


End file.
